Pan
is a minor character in Dragon Ball Z and one of the main characters in Dragon Ball GT. She is the daughter of Gohan and Videl, and thus Goku's granddaughter. With her being the child of a Saiyan-Human hybrid, she is a Human-Saiyan quarter-breed. She is voiced by Elise Baughman in the FUNimation dub and by Caitlynne Medrek in the Blue Water Studios redubs. And she is voiced by Lyrah Padilla in Filipino and Visayan dubbed version in the Philippines. It should be noted that Pan's name comes from the Pan of Roman (as well as others) mythology. That means that, at first glance, she appears to have been named after her mother Videl rather than her father Gohan. However, closer inspection reveals a double-pun on behalf of author Akira Toriyama, in that Pan is also the Japanese and Spanish word for bread, continuing her father's food-based name as well as her mother's god-religion-based name. Biography Pan is the daughter of Videl and Gohan, and the grandaughter of their respective parents. She was born five years after the Kid Buu Saga in Age 779. In her infancy, she spent a lot of time with Goku, who trained her. By the time she was 5 years old, she was already regularly flying around the world, and is able to easily defeat her uncle, Goten, and opponents much larger than her. Pan is also good friends with Vegeta and Bulma's children, Trunks and Bulla. Everyone adored her as a child, even Goku saying that she is the most precious thing among them. In Dragon Ball GT, she becomes somewhat of a tomboy and is the opposite of the innocent and sweet child from Dragon Ball Z; she becomes loud, bossy, and rude at times, even disrespecting child Goku. But she retains a bit of her kindness and childish innocence in the series. Dragon Ball Z Post-Kid Buu Saga Pan is shown in Dragon Ball Z at the age of 5. Though very young, she is well trained by Goku, as she is able to fly around the world and effortlessly defeats White Tiger, a large, muscular man, with just two punches that knocks him straight into a wall and nearly kills him. On the closing scenes of the Dragon Ball Z anime, she is fighting Goten and appears to have won as Trunks holds her hand up in victory, though it appears that Goten was probably not taking the fight seriously. (This wasn't an official match, as indicated by the "Canceled" sign above the outside of the arena and the concept that the crowd was departing.) Dragon Ball GT Though a minor character in Dragon Ball Z, she plays a major role in Dragon Ball GT. She is first pictured in the series as a school-going girl who is asking her fellow classmate if he would like to go to a movie with her. She is seen as a bad-mouthed and rebellious young girl who wants to be treated as an adult, even though she still acts like a child. She is close with her family, especially her grandfather Goku. She thinks of Trunks as an older brother. She and Bulla are good friends and, along with Vegeta Jr's mother, are the only featured female partial Saiyans of the Dragon Ball universe. Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years after the end of Dragon Ball Z, Pan is shown as a bossy and loud-mouthed 10-year-old (likely because she is constantly spoiled by her grandfather Hercule). She is irritated that everyone treats her as a child and wants to go on an adventure. While Goku, Trunks and Goten prepare to launch into space to find the Black Star Dragon Balls, Pan sneaks on the ship and accidentally makes the rocket blast off with Goku and Trunks on board, leaving behind Goten. Goku and Trunks have no choice but to let Pan come with them (as Pan hid the keys down her shirt which neither of them - not even the simple-minded Goku - dared to get). Baby Saga After gathering all 7 black star Dragon Balls the trio returns to earth. By this time Baby has control of Earth and has Goten and Gohan attack Pan. Pan is saved from a fatal attack from Gohan by Goku. Goku tells Pan to leave before he fights Baby. Pan watches as Goku faces down Baby's Revenge Death Ball and presumes him dead when it hits (in reality Goku was transported to an alternate dimension). Pan then hides with Hercule in the innards of Majin Buu. Later Pan along with Majin Buu and Hercule go to the newly formed Tuffle planet in hopes of stopping Baby. Pan is attacked by her father and mother, Gohan and Videl, but is saved at the last minute by Uub. When Goku turns into a Golden Great Ape and Pan calms him down by making him remember his family, Goku then transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and asks Pan if he was the one who caused all the damage to the Tuffle planet. Pan says yes and Goku tells Pan it will be alright and goes off to fight Baby. Pan later gives Goku energy with which to recover so that he could fight Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, and he badly beats Baby and forces him out of Vegeta's body by blowing off his tail, and then with the energies gained from Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Pan, blasts him and his spaceship into the sun, killing him. A year later, she participates in the 30th Martial Arts Tournament, but forfeits halfway because she doesn't want to be like her grandfather Hercule, who expects her to be the next world champion. Super 17 Saga A month later , Pan helps fight off the numerous villains that have appeared from the portal between Earth and Hell. Later, she captures Dr. Gero with the help of Giru and tells the Doctor to call off Super 17. Dr. Gero is unable to do this because Dr. Myu had reprogrammed Super 17 and proved it by telling Super 17 to kill Dr. Gero. After Super 17 does this he proceeds to defeat all of the present Z Warriors including Pan. After the defeat of Super 17 by Goku Pan helps gather the Dragon Balls again to restore the Earth and the people who died during the battle. Shadow Dragon Saga After Goku sets off to find the Shadow Dragons, Pan decides to follow him. When she catches up with Goku, she bribes him into letting her come with him by telling him that he will not be able to find the Shadow Dragons without Giru who Pan has brought along. The two combat (and defeat) Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron, Naturon Shenron and Oceanus Shenron. Nuova Shenron however defeats Pan but lets her go in favor of fighting Goku. Later Pan, along with everyone on earth (and some from other planets across the universe) gives energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb in order to finish off Omega Shenron. The very last part of the series' timeline shows Pan finding Goku's torn clothes and wonders if she'll see him again. 100 years later, she is seen as an old woman with a grandson called Goku Jr., who is a splitting image of his great-great-grandfather, Goku. She watches Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. spare at the tournament when she sees Goku, now grown, and tries to get to him before he disappears. She then believes she was seeing things but wonders if he has finally returned. She is featured in the Dragon Ball GT movie: A Hero's Legacy. She is raising her grandson, Goku Jr. and tries to train him to be like her grandfather. But she is annoyed with Goku Jr.'s carefree attitude and lack of interest in training. When he refused to defend himself against bullies, she faints from high blood pressure and hospitalized, causing him to search for the Four-Star Dragon Ball to wish for her to get well. She soon recovers and is seen flying in a helicoptor to reunite with Goku Jr.. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyajin Pan has shown the ability to use this form after the defeat of Omega Shenron. It's likely that she obtained the form sometime between Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball AF, as she states that she had begun training with Majuub in case a new threat surfaced. She most likely perfected the form, becoming a full-power super saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Pan acheived this transformation during her years of training with Majuub. Special abilities *'Ki blasts': A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. Pan's version is yellow. *'Kamehameha' (lit. Turtle Destructive Wave): The legendary ki wave invented by the great Master Roshi, launches a very powerful, whiteish-blue blast at the opponent. *'Bukujutsu' (lit. Sky Dance Technique): The user manipulates ki to push off the ground and fly. This is very common among the Z-Warriors and many villains. *'Strength': Her strength is at least stronger than some ordinary humans. *'Unnamed blast': When angered by an enemy, Pan forms a ki orb on each hand and then combines them to unleash a huge ki blast. *Super Saiyan: Pan achieved it only in AF while battling SS3 Vegeta *Super Saiyan 2: She achevied this form in AF while training with Bulla in The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *Super Saiyan 3: Pan reached this form in AF after demanding Majin Frieza to Stop hurting Goten many times. *Super Saiyan 4: Pan in AF Reached this form after looking at the moon accidently nearly almost at death by the hands of SS5 Broly Trivia * Pan resembles her mother and maternal grandmother infacial looks, hairstyle and eyes. * Pan never achieves the Super Saiyan rank for no reason; however, Toriyama states that he could have made her one, but saw no reason to. Also it may be because of her lack of motivation and emotions, and that she grew up in peace. Another reason maybe that she has a quater of Saiyan blood, but this is unlikely as her grandson, Goku Jr., and Vegeta's descendent, Vegeta Jr., are able to go Super Saiyan despite being 1/16 Saiyan. Category:Characters who can fly ¼ Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Females Category:Characters